


don't hurt yourself for it, baby

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: But that wasn't what surprised Shiro, not when he was already used to Keith’s silent footsteps or when he was getting Shiro's attention in a quiet voice.No, what surprised him was that he had no trouble looking into Keith's eyes without tilting his head down, and instead stared at them straight-on with something akin to disbelief.





	don't hurt yourself for it, baby

**Author's Note:**

> With no shame, I present you Shiro the size hoe. Keith going Galra is gonna make him big guys, I don't make the rules and I don't know about you but I'm with Shiro when I say I want Keith to use that on him hoho 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm a disgrace who writes at 3am. I'm sorry for this and I'll see you in hell

If Shiro was honest to himself, he hadn't expect this type of change to happen so suddenly.

Or, he was only noticing this after being so immersed in their work as paladins that he hadn't exactly paid attention to his surroundings, unless it was vital enough to pop his bubble of concentration. That itself was already reckless, and he made a mental note to be careful in the future.

To say the least, today had been quite a surprise, and he wasn't sure whether this was a bad thing or a good thing.

Maybe ‘surprise’ was an understatement itself, because why would he walk into the changing room after training with his teammates, still sweaty and sharp from all the exercise they went through while eyeing the cubicles of showers the castle provided with the need to wash it off, only to jump a foot in the air when Keith came brushing past him after coming back from the same showers?

Silent as always, Keith would walk as if he was a ghost himself, and his ability to do that had gained numerous scoldings in the past about how he had to announce his presence first instead of creeping on people’s back. He merely shrugged, because he couldn't do anything about it even if he tried.

 _If,_ meaning his lack of it was still questionable.

Even though the whole thing appeared dubious, it was more of a subconscious thing to do whether or not Keith tried to change it. It worked for a while, and Shiro recalled that Keith made a point to walk steadily across the floor with those heavy boots Garrison provided for them, before he was back to moving around as if he was air himself.

But that wasn't what surprised Shiro, not when he was already used to Keith’s silent footsteps or when he was getting Shiro's attention in a quiet voice.

No, what surprised him was that he had no trouble looking into Keith's eyes without tilting his head down, and instead stared at them straight-on with something akin to disbelief.

Huh. Shiro was pretty sure Keith had been at least a half foot shorter than him.

Keith blinked at him, before a small smile quirked up as he adjusted the towel on his shoulder. Shiro couldn't help but stare at the lean muscles shifting underneath it too, highly aware of Keith's state of half-dress by only wearing a pair of red shorts, hair still wet after cleaning himself up. “Sorry about that, I didn't see you coming in.”

There was probably something Shiro did with his face, whether it was to openly ogle at the man before him or just that it was frozen into an unreadable expression, because the upturn of Keith's lips went down slowly as he furrowed his brows in worry. “Shiro? You okay? I didn't accidentally bump into any injury, right?”

Internally shaking himself to focus, Shiro gave a short chuckle while rubbing his nape. “No, no, I just spaced out for a while. It's been a long day.”

The frown deepened. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Ah, damn. Keith thought he was having trouble with his inner demons again when that wasn't it at all. Shiro winced slightly, and shook his head. “Nah, but thanks for asking though.” He clasped a hand on Keith's shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Go on and get dressed, I'll meet you guys for lunch later.”

Worry lingered for a moment when Keith gave him a quick once over, before nodding slowly as he straightened himself up. “Okay, but just tell me if you need anything.”

Shiro offered him a wry smile. “You know I do.”

Keith looked on with a blank look, causing Shiro to snort lightly before giving a light slap on his back. “Go on.” He chuckled when Keith let out a monotonous ‘ow’. “Look, nothing's wrong. Even if there is, I'll make sure you'll be the first one to know.”

“Fine, fine.” Raising his hands in mock surrender, Keith shot him a small smirk. “But, if Pidge found out that it was you who took that last piece of cake from the fridge, I'm not gonna get you out of that one.”

“Who said it was me?”

“Me and the mice,” Keith responded with a serious nod. “We’re proof of what you did when you went sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night.”

Shiro arched an eyebrow. “Have you been spying on me?”

“I was done training when I saw you taking the plate to your room,” Keith countered with a jab of a finger to his way, but the tip of his ears reddened a bit that made Shiro smirk. “While passing by Pidge's room too, as if you're trying to rub it in her face.”

“No way.” Shiro snickered, shifting his weight to one foot. “First, that wasn't my intent when I passed her room -where in order to get to mine, I had to pass hers first. Second, Pidge would kill me if I got caught and you're not going to prevent that?”

Keith shrugged. “You brought it on yourself when she specifically said not to.”

Plucking the towel from his shoulder, Shiro simply threw the damp cloth back into Keith's face as an answer, muffling his protest that the Black Paladin only made his way towards the showers. He grinned over his shoulder. “Once I die, you're going to pilot Black and lead Voltron into battles again. Nothing can prevent that from happening.”

Keith pulled the towel off his face to reveal a grimace, and Shiro couldn't stop the chuckles falling out at the sight of Keith's jet black hair sticking all over the place. “Yeah, I rather not.”

“Finish what I started, Keith.” Shiro told him in a deepened voice, closing the door behind him. “Make me proud.”

“For the record,” Keith began, no doubt making a show of crossing of his arms despite knowing the other man wouldn't see it. “You're more suitable in being something else than Kylo Ren.”

“Yeah?” Shiro called out from behind the closed door, slinging the towel on top of it. “What's that?”

“BB-8.”

Shiro snorted as he turned the knob of the shower.

 

* * *

 

“Is it me,” Hunk began, propping his helmet against his hip while he watched the way Keith, Pidge, and Lance were going through the stash of candy-like food they brought back from the planet, spreading them on one side of the sofa. “Or is Keith taller now?”

“What?” Lance squinted at the Red Paladin, who ignored his blatant staring as Keith took out a colourfully wrapped sweet from the box. Shiro recalled it to taste a bit like caramel and mango mashed together, the taste bursting in his mouth was familiar enough had made him gaze at the wrapper ruefully for a second. “Since when?”

“Dunno, but I'm only noticing this now,” Hunk said as he made his way towards them, plucking a smaller and orange coloured one from the box as well. “Are you going through your Galra puberty or something?”

“Maybe,” Keith mused, taking a bite of his sweets. “My clothes got a bit short, though.”

Pidge scowled slightly at him. “Great. Now, it's more obvious that I'm the shortest.”

“Wasn't it obvious before?” Lance smirked.

“It won't be if I hit you on the head like a nail.” She grouched.

“Can't do that if you can't reach.”

“ _Try me_.”

Shiro stood beside Keith, who slowly raised an eyebrow as he continued to chew while Shiro scrutinised the top of his head, figuring out the differences. Then, he turned to Hunk. “Are we the same height?”

Humming thoughtfully, Hunk took a couple of steps back to have a look at them properly with a furrow of his brows, thumb and forefinger rubbing onto his chin. “I don't know,” he drawled, dark eyes flickering between both of his teammates. “It's almost the same, but I guess Keith’s only _slightly_ shorter than Shiro, not like last time.”

“So, I wasn't imagining it when my shirt shrunk,” Keith huffed, stuffing the rest of the candy into mouth until one of his cheeks puffed out, sullenly chewing. “That's my favourite shirt.”

Shiro resisted the urge to poke into the side of his face, and took one candy for himself to make his fingers work on unwrapping the plastic. They didn't bring anything else from Earth before they were catapulted into space, so it was understandable that Keith would mourn for his clothes the moment he outgrew them. “We'll get you new ones later.”

“You did eat a lot this past week,” Pidge pointed out, reaching over at the end of the sofa to grab for her laptop, startling Lance when her foot almost kicked him in the shoulder. “Meat, especially. Didn't Kolivan said something about it being typical Galra diet when you grow up?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said lamely, pushing her foot away when it almost jabbed him in the eye. “We had to go grocery shopping for three times last week, because you were scarfing it down as if you hadn't eaten for years.”

The corner of Keith's lips lifted up knowingly. “Are you still mad I almost bit your hand off?”

“You were like a paper shredder!” Lance exclaimed, pointing a finger at him accusingly. “I only wanted some when you went full hissy giant cat on me by _growling_. I could've sworn you were trying to rip my arm out.”

Keith shrugged, sitting down before resting his head on the back of the sofa. “Don't touch my food.”

Shiro chuckled, ruffling those unruly locks of Keith's that the other man merely bat away his hand. “Gotta admit, if we put you in a food competition, I wouldn't have any doubts of you losing.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. So long Hunk's the cook, then I'm fine.”

Hunk wiped away an imaginary tear, making a show of sniffling as well. “So glad that someone appreciates my cooking.” Then, he frowned. “You ate most of it raw, though.”

Clearly trying to stifle his embarrassment, Keith rubbed the side of his face. “I was hungry in the middle of the night, and I didn't want to disturb you so I thought I'd just, you know,” he gave another shrug, before looking at them almost challengingly. “Kolivan said that Galra sometimes eat it raw too, so it's fine, and I won't get salmonella or whatever.”

“Do they even have salmonella in space?” Pidge wandered out loud, not lifting her head from the screen.

“Probably space salmonella,” Shiro offered.

“Weird.” Lance muttered in response, before facing Keith with peculiar look of suspicion. “Does that mean you have fangs too?”

Keith stilled considerably from where he still had his head perched on the back of the sofa, before slowly baring his teeth to the ceiling that all of them had to lean forward to have a look; even Pidge was pulled out of whatever she was looking through to quench her curiosity.

“Kitty teeth,” Hunk whispered in awe, and Shiro nodded in agreement as he held up a finger to touch a fang.

Only to jerk back when Keith snapped his teeth at him, the tip of it grazing at his covered hand. Keith looked over with both of his eyebrows arched, and Shiro hadn't noticed he was so close to the side of his face until he could see the way those indigo eyes glinting at him tauntingly.

Clearing his throat slightly, Shiro straightened himself up, and he could still feel that same sharp gaze followed every move he made as he turned around, hoping the burn in his ears wouldn't be noticed. “I'll be in my room, changing into something more comfortable.”

“Geez, that could seriously hurt someone,” Pidge muttered, leaning away. “If you get tangled in my wires, I won't help you out.”

“Or stuck on a tree.” Lance added with a impish grin.

“I'm not a cat.” Shiro heard Keith snap just as he walked out, no doubt glaring at them.

“Dunno about that, man,” Hunk hummed. “You did want some fish the other day.”

“ _Once._ ”

 

* * *

 

“For a moment,” Allura began, looking unimpressively at Keith from where she stood near the controllers. “I thought an intruder was on board. But, thankfully, I was wrong.”

Keith frowned, pressing the ice pack to his cheek with one clawed hand as he shifted in his chair. “Obviously.”

Shiro couldn't stop staring at the tail Keith had donned overnight as it curled almost defensively around the body attached to it, the bushy end of it flicking irritably after Keith got socked by Allura out of surprise; it wasn't helpful Keith chose that moment to walk around silently while being in a different form.

Or that his shoulders have broadened and his height shot up too, where Shiro gaped at how _he_ was the one who had to tilt his head up in other to meet Keith's eyes.

Of course, most of them were caught off guard at the sudden way Keith had transformed into a full grown Galra overnight, where it took Allura's scream to get them to see the commotion both of them caused. Hunk would have shot him if it wasn't for the fact that both Altean and half-Galra had shouted that the stranger standing in the castle was Keith.

“Ohh, that's a real shiner, alright,” Coran leaned down to have a closer look at Keith with his squinted eyes, who eyed him warily as he leaned back. “Gonna hurt later.”

“You shouldn't have walked around so softly,” Allura almost bit back, but the guilt was evident in her wince. “And I wouldn't have punched you in the first place.”

“He's a cat,” Pidge reminded them in amusement, leaning against the back of her chair with her arms crossed. “And cats tend to pad around on their little beans and use that advantage to hunt for prey.”

“A giant cat.” Lance nodded in agreement, and both paladins gave each other a high-five with a snicker.

Keith scowled deeper, readjusting his hold on the pack as droplets of melted ice slipped through his fingers while Coran gave him some space. “I'm not a cat.”

“Sure you are,” Hunk cupped both of his hands above his head, imitating Keith's new ears. “You got those two saucers to prove it.”

That set off another round of guffaws from the trio, and Keith threw his ice pack at them that it landed on Hunk's chest, causing the Yellow Paladin to squawk out indignantly.

“I'm sorry,” Allura said, giving a quirk of a smile. “For hitting you in the face.”

“S’fine,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as Shiro pulled his attention to the topaz of his eyes that was lowered to the ground; and he can't help but be slightly enamoured by the embarrassed gesture.

“It's been like this since this morning,” Keith continued, tenderly touching his bruised cheek. “I tried to do something about it, like change back or something, but that didn't work well.”

Shiro snapped his head up. “Is that why you wouldn't come out of your room?”

“Or didn't even open the door when I knocked?” Coran added.

“I wasn't going to walk around like this,” Keith grumbled, slumping back on his chair. “Not yet, not when I was still freaking out. But, that didn't happen, of course.”

“Of course,” Allura echoed, before sighing through her nose. “You’d have to tell us sooner, you know, so that we can help you.”

“Wanted to gather my wits first,” he gave a one-shoulder shrug. “and then I'd tell you.”

“It's not everyday you walk around in another body,” Shiro finished his sentence for him, and Keith’s ears angled at his way in acknowledgement. Shiro offered a smile. “We understand. It's a bit hard to adjust.”

“Yeah, I can't imagine me walking with a tail now,” Lance blinked at it. “Does it get in the way?”

“Sometimes.” Keith reached down to take it between his hands, combing through the tuff. “It feels weird.”

“Looks like a lion's tail.” Pidge mused.

“Big kitty.” Hunk agreed solemnly.

Yellow eyes flashed towards their way in annoyance. “If I hear that one more time-”

“Alright,” Shiro began, straightening his posture. “We should get some sleep, it'll be morning soon.”

Everyone agreed and trailed out. Shiro was about to follow them when he saw Keith lingering near the door, a distant look in his eyes as frowned at the ground.

“Keith?” Shiro inquired gently, and Keith was pulled out of his reverie with a single blink, lifting his head to look at Shiro. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I was just,” shaking his head slightly, Keith squared his shoulders. Shiro couldn't help but think he looked _regal_ standing like that, his very presence occupied the room with not only his lean body but how he presented himself; tall, at ease with his tail curled almost lazily behind him, face sculptured like smooth marble.

It sounded very well like grovelling, but Shiro wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Keith let out a huff of breath, sounding like a snort as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Thinking.”

“Wanna share?” Shiro brushed past him. “It's early morning, and I don't feel like sleeping.”

“You just told _us_ to sleep,” the accusation in his tone made Shiro smile as Keith easily caught up with him, his height now gave him the leverage of taking bigger steps. “but you're on your way to, what, the kitchen?”

Shiro hummed in agreement, highly aware of the warmth Keith gave out, curling around his own arm that Shiro took some comfort in having him near. “I guess. It's too late to sleep anyway.”

“You need your rest too, Shiro.”

“I know.”

When the doors slid open, Shiro made a beeline towards where Coran kept the Nunvill in a mini cell of its own. He didn't need to say anything as Keith took out two cups for both of them to use, and the bottle in Shiro's hand was cold as he poured the drink into them.

“And I'm guessing this isn't too early?” Keith questioned dryly, but nonetheless didn't make a move to stop him as he leaned against the island beside him.

“I've had things stronger than this,” Shiro set it down on the surface, popping the bottle close again. “It only tastes horrible, not exactly something you'd like to take your mind off things. And, of course, it's the only thing we have until we search for something stronger.”

“Alcohol hunting,” Keith picked up his cup and clicked it against Shiro's offered one. “My favourite game.”

“Haven't done that in a while, huh?” Shiro chirped before taking a sip. It was still horrible, no matter how many times he tasted it. “Think we could do it again while we're in space?”

“What happened to responsibility?”

“Since when did that stop us?”

This was familiar, this was them having their normal banter before Kerberos, where in the quiet hum of his room after a whole night of studying, both younger version of themselves would poke into each other until one of them would suggest something that would surely get them into trouble. But, they were careful, and while they wouldn't usually do it in everyday occurrence, their privilege as ‘golden boy’ and ‘best pilot’ had their charms then and were ready to use as back up.

Sometimes, the jabs would turn into something deeper, and others would result them having too much weak excuses of touching each other no matter how friendly it seemed.

It was dangerous then, and it was still dangerous now.

“It's weird.”

Shiro shoved his thoughts away to tilt his head up, and Keith was looking back at him with something that made his skin prickle, those eyes searching into his soul unabashedly. “It's weird,” Keith repeated. “Looking at you like this. Usually, I was the one who did all the head tilting.”

Shiro hummed. “I like it. It's like looking through a different lens, and it's definitely welcomed.”

Keith continued to stare at him, before letting out a disbelieved laugh. “We barely finished our first cup, Shiro. You shouldn't even be this-”

“You know more than I do that I'm not drunk,” Shiro cut him off, his insistence feeding the flare of determination that buzzed in his veins as he didn't break his gaze away. “We've always been truthful, right from the moment you hated my guts the first time we met because you told me that the Golden Boy title was me being pretentious. That's you telling me what you thought, and I appreciated the blunt honesty.”

Keith only studied him back, the cup almost left forgotten in his hand as that yellow gaze of his dragged across his face carefully.

“I can smell it,” he said quietly, and Shiro felt his breath catch slightly when one purple hand brushed away his bangs. “Shiro-”

“Smell what?” Shiro tried to keep his voice natural when the back of Keith's fingers grazed down the side of his face, but there was no stopping the way he turned his face into the palm that cupped his cheek. “Smell what, Keith?”

“Smell _you_ , dammit.” Keith growled, leaning into his space with the cup slammed on the counter behind him. Shiro felt the shudder crawling up his spine when Keith had to bend down to nose his jaw, his hands flexing onto his hips. “Shiro.”

The way his body was almost enveloped by Keith's was making his blood thrum as he set aside the cup as well. Shiro smirked at him, watching the way fire lit up in that look through his lashes. “Never knew that all it took for me was to think about getting fucked by your new body for you to finally touch me.”

Keith growled again, and the vibrations of it made Shiro release a small gasp when Keith pressed into his front, hands gripping his sides. “You can't just say things like that,” he rasped against his ear, and Shiro clutched onto the front of his shirt to have something to hold onto. “Not when you're giving out this scent like you _want_ every other Galra in the galaxy to fuck you senseless-”

“That’s your job,” Shiro rolled his hips forward, and Keith only tightened his grip that would surely leave bruises later on. “Only you, baby, don't you remember?”

“The last time we did this was when both of us were drunk during the Garrison New Year's party,” Keith reminded him, kneading his pelvis with a thumb. “And that was when we agreed we're not going to do it again because we thought that was going to crumble our friendship.”

“We were young and stupid,” Shiro rebutted, dragging his hands up Keith's chest, admiring the muscles underneath. “Clearly, that wasn't it.”

“No,” Keith agreed in low tone. “Not when you basically want this.”

Shiro let out a short burst of laughter. “Please don't make it only about me, not when you need this too.”

He yelped when he felt large hands gripping the back of his thighs, fingers managing to dig into his ass as well while he was lifted onto the island. Keith stepped into his spread legs, nipping the side of his neck that made Shiro hold onto his shoulders tightly.

“Fuck,” he whispered, fingers tangling into raven hair when Keith tugged onto the soft flesh with his teeth. “Keith-”

He hissed when he felt the sharp tip of canines pressing into his flesh, before a warm tongue was dragged over it to sooth the pain away, making Shiro press into Keith more. “Keith, Keith. Please-”

“You're begging already,” the astonishment was almost genuine when Keith ran the heel of his palm down his hard length, and Shiro's hips stuttered on contact as a moan spilled from his lips.

He felt wet breath wafting into his ear. “Sweetheart,” Keith cooed, and Shiro almost choked when clawed nails ghosted down his trail. “How long have you been like this?”

“Long enough,” he managed; a last ditch effort in dignity after what he didn't managed to hold in, he thought, even if it looked as if he was scrambling to do so. “Want you. Keith, I want-”

“You want what?” Keith challenged, nipping into his ear. “To suck me? Ride on my cock?” Shiro threw his head back when Keith slowly stroked through his sweatpants, a rugged breath released past his lips. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? Bouncing up and down like the pretty thing you are, all sloppy and absolutely beautiful-”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro gasped, digging his nails into his shoulders. “I'm gonna-”

“Not yet,” Keith ordered, wrapping his fingers tightly around his dick that caused Shiro to whine. “Not when we haven't even started.”

Then, Keith leaned forward and kissed him, where Shiro eagerly sucked onto his longer tongue while Keith's hands began trailing up his body, his shirt pulled up in the process that he was able to hear the fabric whispering against his skin. Shiro groaned when Keith tweaked his nipples, pebbled from the chilly air as he shoved himself into his hands.

Those same hands ran down again, lingering near the waistband, hesitating. “Shiro-”

“Do it,” he breathed out, using his own hands to circle around Keith's wrists. He dimly noticed the way his thumb was barely connected with with his finger. “Keith.”

Keith didn't need to be told twice, tugging his pants off before wrapping his fingers around his swollen dick, making Shiro arch into the touch as he let out a weak moan the moment Keith began rubbing the slit of his head, smearing precum all over.

His hand began pumping up and down, and Shiro wrapped his legs around his waist while meeting their lips into another heated kiss, teeth clinking as his fingers raked down his back.

Shiro could feel the pressure building up, their kisses turning uncoordinated and messy before he pressed his forehead onto Keith's, breathing heavily.

He dragged his face into Keith's cheek, and was about to come when Keith wrapped his hand around his dick to stop him.

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro moaned in frustration, pushing his slack mouth to Keith's neck. “I need to come- fuck, I _need-”_

“You're not doing it until I tell you to,” came the easy reply, and Shiro let out another moan and rolled his hips. “Hold on tight.”

Then, Keith was already lifting him up again so easily that his dick twitched at the sensation of being mid-air, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as Keith carried him to wherever it was they were going.

Shiro didn't care, his mind was hazed up from the pleasure he was deprived of, and this sort torture was making him groan against his shoulder.

He tightened his grip as another whine broke out when Keith slid a fingers between the cheeks of his ass, deliberately rubbing against his puckered rim. “Almost there.”

It wasn't until Shiro realised they were in Keith's room, too out of it to pay attention to the journey. But, there was something exciting hearing the way the door hissed closed into the quiet room, and how Keith had settled him on the bed with his body hovering close, where he kissed and nipped into his neck that made Shiro press into the touch.

God, the way Keith was able to cover him with his larger body was making him feel wanted, safe from whatever impending doom they were going to face later on while his tail curled around his ankle possessively. 

Shiro tugged onto the hem of Keith's shirt, and that was gone the next second, and his pants was followed shortly before Keith helped him pull his rucked up shirt off.

Keith kissed his way down, taking the chance to roll his tongue around his nipple before moving south, peppering more kisses onto the inner sides of his thighs that made Shiro pant heavily into the ceiling.

He almost screamed when Keith took his cock into his mouth in one go.

Fisting the sheets, Shiro bucked into Keith's mouth with a guttural groan. But strong hands held him in place while Keith began to drag it out with a pop, before going down again to wrap his lips around the head and sucked Shiro off.

“Fuck- _Keith_.” He let out a keen, trying to move his hips without avail.

Shiro snapped his back off the mattress when Keith began slipping a finger into his hole, working him in and out that Shiro sobbed, babbling out his name like a prayer.

Keith let go of his cock, licking the precum away from his lips that made Shiro groan again. “So pretty when you're spread out like this,” he murmured, planting a kiss onto his inner thigh again as he began slipping in another finger. Shiro’s breathing had gotten rapid when Keith scissored his way in. “So good for me.”

His fingers brushed against his prostate, and Shiro almost lost his damn mind when the third finger was add in. “Keith!”

“Beg me again,” Keith demanded, curling his fingers that Shiro felt the way his fingers brushed against that spot more, and he turned his head to side frantically, rocking his hips against the bonds of Keith's strength. “ _Now_ , Shiro.”

Shiro swallowed down a whimper, exposing his neck towards him. “Baby, need you, please. Want you inside me and taking your cock, filling me up with your come, fuck, Keith,  _please_ -”

He gasped when he was lifted off the bed, where Keith had easily pulled him towards his body that Shiro was able to feel the way their dicks almost aligned one another. He realised another detail from where they were pressed against one another, relishing on the way that Keith's cock was _huge_.

They kissed again, and Shiro let Keith guide him by taking his hips while Shiro was on his knees.

Shiro groaned against Keith's lips when the tip of his dick pressed against his hole, feeling the way his rim was stretched deliciously wide as he paused in that position to get used to the burn. 

Keith growled, nipping his bottom lip to encourage him, and Shiro took that chance to bottom out entirely.

Both of them moaned, fitting together snugly that caused Shiro to clench around him. "Shiro,” Keith sighed into his shoulder, and Shiro felt his fingers trailing up his back with feather-like touches that caused him to shiver. “Move.”

Shiro lifted himself up, and the sensation brought stars bursting behind his eyes, legs shaking from the way he held himself as he drunkenly began peppering Keith's face with kisses, before going down again swiftly.

The feeling of being his prostate pounded with made him feel the white strike of lightning at every thrust, and Shiro gasped out Keith's name when a hand wrapped around his dick again. It took Keith a few strokes before Shiro was coming all over his hand with a choked gasp, far too sensitive after their play in the kitchen as white spurts of come splattered against his stomach. 

Shiro collapsed onto Keith's chest as he continued to pound through his orgasm, and Keith was already coming as he muffled his shout into Shiro's hair.

Far too blissed, Keith gently made both of them settle down again with Shiro’s back on the mattress. He let out a whimper when Keith pulled out, feeling the gaping emptiness while his come dripped out as well, making a mess on the sheets.

Keith planted a soft kiss onto his forehead. “You okay?”

Shiro shook his head, pliant and overstimulated that he was unable to move. “Just, ugh,” he slurred, and Keith chuckled out a breath at the end of his jaw. “Gimme a minute.”

Keith hummed, nosing into his ear. “We need to clean up, though.”

“Later. Tired.” Shiro curled into Keith's warmth, and an arm wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. “We'll sleep first.”

“We're going to be sticky later,” Keith warned, running his hand over the top of Shiro's head. “And you'll be uncomfortable.”

“Five minutes.” Shiro supplied, grazing his lips against Keith's. “And then, we'll clean up.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but tucked him close. “Don't say I didn't warn you.”

They found out later, after they took a shower and wore new clothes, that Keith was able to change back into his human form easily.

Coran began muttering about how Keith probably had some shapeshifter genes, but Shiro was already drowning out whatever it was the Altean was saying by meeting the gleam of purple eyes across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-editing this in the morning made me realise I tossed in some a/b/o-ish kinda vibes when that wasn't my intent at all I mean,,,,, I hope you don't mind


End file.
